


HABLEMOS DE AMOR

by Annis_T



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: Let's talk about love, Let's talk about love,Let's talk about you, Let's talk about you.Let's talk about love, Let's talk about love,Let's talk about me, Let's talk about me.LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE- SEUNGRI FT. GD, TAEYANG CATEGORÍA: KMUSIC, BIGBANG, ORIGINALGÉNERO: YAOI, YURI, HETERO, ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, ANGST, TRAGEDIACASIFICACIÓN: +16AÑOSPERSONAJES: Hijos de Bigbang y más.





	1. UN CUENTO

**1-UN CUENTO**

 

Choi Seunghyun miraba de manera reprobatoria a sus amigos. Había tenido que recoger a Yeonjun del colegio para llevarlo a casa de su madre, en lo que él terminaba la reunión de trabajo con un posible comeback de Bigbang, porque su pareja no podría hacerse cargo; se encontraba de viaje en China.

 

Se había retrasado treinta minutos, casi nada a comparación como solía dejarlos esperando en sus años florecientes de agrupación, esos tiempos en los que se daba el lujo llegar tarde por capricho no como ahora, que tiene responsabilidades.

Esperaba que al llegar, después de la bulla que armara Jiyong, este les diera un itinerario con las actividades pertinentes. Era extraño que los cinco finalmente pudieran reunirse después de que cada uno eligió un camino diferente. Estaba oxidado; en cuanto a componer raps y no estaba seguro que las cartas que escribe a su pareja pudieran contar como lírica, ni qué decir del baile, la última vez que bailó había sido casi un milenio…

 

No obstante, mientras ingresaba al edificio del viejo Yang que seguía sin querer retirarse, se topó con Seungri en los pasillos, el ceño fruncido dejaba en claro que tenía el humor de perros; halaba firmemente la mano de su pequeño vástago que dócilmente se dejaba llevar, sosteniendo contra su pecho un libro, ambos adultos se reconocieron en la carrera, sin siquiera saludar como es su costumbre, el más joven soltó una peculiar maldición que nadie creería que algún día soltaría, una maldición que logró dejarlo en shock observando cómo desaparecía sin hacer algo por detener el apresurado andar:

 

_“A la mierda con Bigbang”_

 

.

 

Recuperado de la impresión, continuó su camino hasta la fuente de aquel infortunado cambio de ánimo en exmaknae de Bigbang logrando que saliera renegando del grupo. En la espaciosa sala, que tantas veces sirvió de guarida de juntas grupales, estaban los mismos tres hombres con los que debutó en YG Entertainment; sin embargo, el ambiente relajado que solía caracterizarlos había sido sustituido por una pesada tensión, inconfundible, por un silencio sepulcral, causa que impidió percatarse de su llegada. Conocía bien aquello, y solo podía significar dos cosas: Suspensión del Comeback de Bigbang, o un problema muy fuerte, analizó muy poco las opciones porque era obvio que “algo” pasó con Seungri y los demás miembros.

 

Se acercó a Daesung, quien era más neutral en cuanto a discusiones se trataba, atrajo su atención con un toque para que por medio de la mirada leyera su curiosidad, mas, éste suspiró pesadamente torciendo los labios en una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa pero que no lo fue. No esclareció sus dudas con lo que una potente irritación estaba por tomar el control de su temple.

 

Jiyong estaba en el móvil dando la espalda, Youngbae miraba a través de la ventana como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

 

**.**

**\--¿Por qué Seungri salió enojado?**

 

Fue al grano, inmediatamente tres pares de ojos se fijaron en su persona incomodándolo un poco pero no permitió que eso le afectara, miró a los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a su posición.

 

 **\--Seunghyun-ah, apenas me doy cuenta que has llegado**. --Jiyong respondió una vez que guardó el aparato.

 

 **\--¿Qué pasó?** –Exigió.-- **Hace unos minutos me encontré con el panda y soltó una curiosa maldición.**

**\--No pasó nada, Seung-ah.** –Desmintió, pero en un rápido vistazo, los otros dos suspiraron de manera profundidad exponiendo a la duda las palabras.-- **Me alegra que estés aquí.**

 

Gruñó molesto, algo le daba mala espina, sacó el móvil para hacer una llamada. Un par de toques antes de que la contestadora le respondiera, chasqueó la lengua.

 

 **\--Hey, Sexy boy.** –Con esto, todos supieron que estaba llamando al menor del grupo.-- **¿Qué pasa? Acabo de llegar, me perdí la fiesta y nadie me quiere decir por qué te has ido cuando la reunión estaba por empezar. Si estás peleado con ellos bien, pero a mí no me metas, ni siquiera sé por qué debería disculparme. Llámame, y si quieres beber para desahogar las penas, ve a mi casa.**

 

Terminó el mensaje para mirar a los otros que en todo momento estuvieron pendientes de sus palabras.

 

**\--Seung…**

 

**\--Si ustedes no quieren hablar, busco por mi cuenta las explicaciones. No le he dado razones a Seungri para que me envíe al infierno, si está molesto con ustedes por molestarlo, yo no debería estar incluido en el paquete.**

 

Vio a Jiyong frotar los ojos con frustración mientras gruñía como debatiendo en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

 **\--Seungri se enojó por algo sin importancia.** –Empezó ante la inmutes del resto.- **Ya sabes cómo es, no le puedes dar un consejo porque se altera.** –Salió el tono del líder, muy característico de él en los momentos en que quiere lucir serio.

 

Observó a Daesung y Youngbae que continuaron callados, expectantes a la reacción de su parte.

 

**\--Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

 

Kwon estaba preparando la palabras pero antes de abrir la boca, Dong giró sus pasos para encaminarse revelando que no estaba serio, sino molesto. Choi dedujo que la discusión ocurrió entre Seungri y él.

 

 **\--No tiene la menor idea de cómo educar a su hijo.** –Soltó firme.-- **Es un idiota.**

 

 **\--¿Qué…?** –Enarcó una ceja Choi porque el tono le hizo sentirse atacado y habló con voz ronca.-- **¿Quién eres tú para juzgarlo? Nadie es perfecto y no existen manuales para ser padres. Está bien que seas el que más críos ha engendrado pero eso no te da derecho a ser grosero con las personas.**

 

El aludido captó el sarcasmo a la cantidad de progenie.

 

 **\--Sus descuidos han hecho que su hijo se vuelva como “Esos”.** –Continuó venenoso.

 

 **\--Bae, por favor…** -Ji intentaba evitar otra discusión. El semblante denotaba cierta exasperación.

 

 **\--¿Qué clase de padre permite que su hijo sea “Eso”?** –En lugar de hacer caso a los consejos, pareció que debía continuar el bombardeo de palabras ácidas.

                                                           

**\--No somos niños, habla claro Youngbae, ¿A qué demonios te refieres con “Eso?**

 

El rostro del cantante se tornó más duro por lo que la mirada se afiló tomando como provocación lo último.

 

**\--El hijo de Seungri es un desviado.**

 

Choi quedó perplejo durante un momento mientras asimilaba. “Desviado”, estaba familiarizado con esa palabra, no obstante, lo que más le impresionó fue que un adulto, con tres hijos y una educada esposa, etiquetara de esa manera a un ingenuo niño de cinco años hijo de uno de sus amigos.

 

 **\--Dime que no fuiste tan imbécil como para referirte al pequeño con esa palabra.** –Las brasas de un antiguo sentimiento dolorosamente ardiente se encendieron con un fuego renovado; poderoso y salvaje.

 

.

 

Él, Choi Seunghyun ha estado padeciendo discriminación debido a su orientación sexual, que salió a la luz una vez terminado el servicio militar. No se atrevió a decir el nombre de su ser amado por temor a que le lastimaran. Insufrible y angustiante, esa fue la experiencia de enfrentarse al mundo, pero el apoyo que recibió de sus seres queridos así como de los amigos hizo soportable la situación. Fue una fortuna que el matrimonio de Taeyang fuese primero que su escándalo, su intención nunca fue la de perjudicar a Bigbang, grupo al que dejó después de que fuese noticia que la novia de Jiyong estaba embarazada.

 

En esos momentos tan duros, Jiyong, Daesung, Seungri y Taeyang estuvieron con él, fortaleciéndolo. Le visitaban sin esconderse de los enjuiciadores ojos, durante algunas entrevistas que sus vidas públicas ellos le defendieron como un hermano que es atacado injustamente, y cuando maknae anunció su compromiso para aminorar shock de la boda secreta de Daesung con una bella japonesa, la reputación de los demás quedó limpia ganando el respeto de la prensa. Los chismes tuvieron un descenso, aunque continuaron siendo latentes.

 

¿Por qué ahora Taeyang es tan grosero con el hijo de Seungri? ¿Cómo fue que lo permitieron los otros? ¿Qué pruebas tenía Bae para afirmar aquello?

 

**.**

**\--Sí, lo hizo…** -Jiyong se dejó caer sobre el sillón agotado por todo, parecía realmente afectado por no haber podido con la situación, él, el maniaco del control **.— Seung-ie había salido para buscar a Yang y dejó a su hijo. Taeyang se acercó al niño para no sé qué y vio que hojeaba un libro, el niño comenzó a relatar sobre su cuento favorito, entonces a Bae se le salió decir eso justo cuando entraba… fue cuando discutieron.**

**\--Estaba curioso de ver lo que tanto veía porque estaba muy quieto, luego todo se tornó raro… yo solo les dije: “El hijo de Seungri resultó un desviado.”**

 

La manera tan indiferente en que lo dijo horrorizó a Seunghyun.

 

 **\--Seungri se alteró y exigió que se disculpara con el niño.** –Intervino Daesung **.-- Quizás no fueron las palabras correctas pero, Youngbae-ah le aconsejó que no fuera descuidado y evitara que su hijo leyera cosas perjudiciales.**

**\--¿Perjudiciales?**

**\--Entendemos que Bae fue grosero, pero si el niño se vuelve gay es por el tipo de información al que tiene acceso. Le dijimos que fuera más cuidadoso y que no se preocupara, esa condición se podía corregir.**

 

.

 

 

Entre más les escuchaba hablar, Seung sentía dolor porque las frases déspotas también le apuñalaban con la misma fuerza de la prejuiciosa sociedad. ¿Esos hombres eran sus amigos?

 

Elevó la palma de su mano para hacerlos callar, Choi creía haber tenido suficiente.

 

 **\--¿Ustedes cómo saben que el niño es gay?**  –La sangre hirviendo parecía acumularse con la presión, sabía que en algún momento iba a hacer una terrible erupción, sobretodo porque a su mente acudió la dulce carita de aquel niño de cinco años que sonreía a todos cuando los visitaba. ¡Un niño de mirada pura y alma limpia! Una criatura que debió sentirse abrumado con el ataque de palabras que no tendrían significado para él.

 

 **\--Su libro favorito es un cuento para niños como “esos”.** –Soltó Taeyang a modo de argumento.

 

 **\--Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado desde que empezaron a hablar.** –Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro conteniendo la ira. Un niño adorado por su padre, ¡El tesoro de Lee Seunghyun! ¡¿Cómo había sido posible?! ¡¿Por qué?!

 

**\--“La Familia Especial de Danna”. Ese libro es perjudicial para los niños. Malo. Seungri mismo se lo regaló. Eso es realmente alarmante, es un irresponsable.**

 

 **\--¡Cállate! -** Estalló, sorprendiendo debido a su reacción iracunda. Ese niño de piel de porcelana que al principio era temeroso pero que posee el alma más generosa. ¿Qué mal les había hecho? Es incapaz de hacer pataletas, comparte sus cosas sin mirar quién le pide porque así lo educó su padre. Un niño que escucha atentamente y obedece diligente tal como fue criado por su madre. Un niño que hace reír con sus ocurrencias inocentes, y posee una insaciable curiosidad.

 

Un niño que siente compasión por las personas y los animales. Esa pureza tan extraña en las nuevas generaciones.

 

 **\--¡Yo soy un Desviado!** –Soltó mirando a Taeyang.-- **Yo soy uno de “Esos”. A mí me podrías decir todo lo que se te antojara, y aunque me dolería tu forma de pensar, no es tan grave como lo que tú dijiste al niño, lo que ustedes hicieron con Seungri. ¡Ni siquiera están seguros que el niño sea Homosexual!** –Se acercó peligrosamente a Taeyang.-- **¡Apréndelo, idiota! La palabra es Homosexual, pero si es tan difícil para ti, puedes decir Gay.**

 

Taeyang respondió a la agresión verbal con agresión física, empujó al mayor. Inmediatamente Daesung y Ji intervinieron antes de que se liaran a golpes. No era común la reacción violenta entre ellos, pero ante el ambiente no sería imposible que llegaran a tales alcances.

 

**\--¡Ese niño es así por la forma tan irresponsable en que lo educan sus padres, pero vamos, es Seungri! El excesivo del grupo. ¿Qué ejemplo le puede servir?**

 

Comenzó a reír impulsado por la ironía de la escena que se le antojaba surreal, asustando a los otros pero no tuvo compasión, empujó a Daesung para liberarse. Les miró de forma acusadora.

 

 **\--No puedo creerlo…** -Susurró sin despegar la mirada en un intento de hacerle entender el mal proceder que tuvieron.-- **Ustedes sí que la han armado ésta vez, y en grande.**

**\--Seung… se le pasará al panda.**

 

Enarcó la ceja antes de sonreír petulante, retando a su interlocutor.

 

**\--¿A ti se te pasaría, Jiyong? ¿Si dijeran eso a tus hijos, lo dejarías pasar como una estúpida broma?**

 

El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

 

**\--No hicimos nada malo. Nuestra intención es la de aconsejarlo.**

**\--¿Aconsejarlo?** –Elevó la voz para resaltar la idiotez.— **Los insultaron. Fue realmente estúpido, y todo por un cuento.**

**\--El niño está exponiéndose a material inmoral, Seungri debe tener mayor cuidado.**

**\--¡Es un puto cuento infantil!** –Se exasperó ante la necedad de aquellos hombres que alguna vez llamó amigos.-- **Altamente recomendado por psicólogos y pedagogos. En los colegios se ha incluido como parte de la literatura escolar. Mi sobrino lo ha leído, los sobrinos de Jae, los hijos de Dara. El hecho que a un niño le guste no significa nada.**

**\--Hablo solo por mí, pero nunca permitiré que mis hijos lean esas cosas. Es aberrante, es dañino. Tampoco quiero que mis hijos tengan contacto alguno con personas de ese tipo**.-- Taeyang reveló más tranquilo, sin haber que acababa de dar la estocada final.

 

 **\--Eso significa que no soy recibido en tu casa…** -En un triste susurro preguntó. ¿Entonces era el final de la amistad?

 

**\--No des otro significado a mis palabras, hyung.**

 

 **\--Acabas de decir que no quieres a tus hijos cerca de personas como yo, homosexuales.** –Aclaró.-- **¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?**

**\--Seunghyun…**

**\--Siento pena por Youngkyu, Hyerin y Hengwook. Tener un padre tan cerrado debe ser una tortura.**

**\--Hyung…**

 

**\--Piensa en cómo se debió sentir el niño y Seungri, los atacaron sin argumentos, los tres. ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Meterse con un pequeño de parvulario? No sé por qué Seungri no les rompió la cara...**

 

**\--Seung hyung... Seungri está cometiendo errores graves.**

**\--Me has decepcionado, Daesung…** -Le miró reclamando en cuanto intervino Kang.-- **De los tres, pensé que serías el más sensato**.

 

Seunghyun suspiró agotado por el torrente de emociones, aún estaba enojado y dolido, muy enojado. Durante los momentos que permaneció en silencio, pensó y dio un ultimátum.

 

**\--No sé cómo le van a hacer, arreglan esa estupidez que hicieron y traen de regreso al panda, porque de lo contrario tomaré otros proyectos, y será lo que Seungri me dijo antes de irse…**

 

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, necesitaba buscar al menor para conversar. Seguramente estaba afectado y muy dolido, no era para menos.

 

**\--…A la mierda con Bigbang.**

 

Dejó la puerta abierta abandonando a sus otros compañeros.

 

 

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

 

 

:: &:: 

muchas gracias por leer!

Estoy editando los capítulos para hacerlos más decentes.

^^


	2. DESVIADO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAA!  
> ^^  
> Muchas gracias por leer y soportar la espera.  
> Me encuentro trabajando en otros fics y este está siendo editado para que sea más decente.  
> LAMENTO los ERRORES Ortográficos que encuentren... creo que sufro de dislexia... u.u
> 
> ENJOY!

**02-DESVIADO**

 

Acostumbrado a todo tipo de bromas pesadas por sus compañeros, tolerando ser el centro de burlas de todos por alguna enferma razón; cuando él no tiene la menor paciencia para hacer ridículos. Pero lo ocurrido en aquella sala estaba lejos de ser una broma pesada. No fue divertido, nadie carcajeó.

 

Las palabras crueles manchando la ingenuidad de su hijo hizo replantearse la postura que tomaba… todos lo usaban como un bufón al que podían insultar. Sincerándose, odiaba el hecho que no le tomaran en serio, muchas veces se mordió los labios para no vociferar groserías a las personas. Porque él tiene un temperamento contenido, sin embargo, ahora que se atrevieron a lastimar a su pequeño hijo, no se contendría más. Podrían hablar estupideces de su persona, pero con su precioso niño, de ninguna manera. No más Seungri para acosar… él sería quién los mordería. ¿Amigos? Eso jamás existió, había quedado evidenciado.

 

Desde el principio lo intuyó, ¿Por qué creyó que lo serían? Se dejó seducir por la palabrería, los regalos que le llegaron a hacer, por las llamadas y citas intimas… mas, de todos miembros, el que Youngbae fuera provocador le dolía de manera intensa. ¿Por qué se ensañó con su hijo?

 

Apretó el agarre del volante, y tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo por no pasarse las luces rojas.

 

**.**

**\--¿Estás enojado, papá?**

 

La vocecita le despegó de los pensamientos amargos iluminando su sombrío sentir, miró por el espejo y vio a su pequeño varón sentado en la parte trasera con el cinturón de seguridad adecuadamente puesto y sus bracitos aferraban un libro.

 

No respondió, continuó manejando pero consciente de que era responsable de una vida inocente. Ningún mal parido iba a provocarle una acción que atentara contra el bienestar de su vástago.

 

Una segunda mirada hacia su amado hijo durante unas luces rojas, le recordaron cómo una idea inesperada le llevó a ese presente.

En algún momento de su alocado estilo de existir, brotó el pensamiento de una paternidad, al inicio pasó por su mente como una estrella fugaz, luego volvió para quedarse; comenzó a germinar con el pasar de las temporadas, acompañándole durante los backstage; los rutinarios viajes de negocios; durante los preparativos de una fiesta infantil de esos amigos no famosos que solía extenderle una invitación que amablemente declinaba al sentirse sin razón de asistir.

                Durante su juventud nunca quiso saber de algún descendiente, dejando toda la responsabilidad a las mujeres que atravesaron su cama; siendo déspota en el asunto y remarcando con total frialdad su repudio a tal compromiso, y sin embargo, la vida le devolvió el karma. Su novia, actual esposa, abortó un bebé suyo porque supo de una infidelidad ocurrida en un tour por Estados Unidos. Ella había desquitado su dolor en un pequeño inocente, y aunque le dijeron que buscara a otra mujer para su deseo de una familia, continuó amándola a pesar de todo. No le hubiera importado opacar el matrimonio de Taeyang con la noticia de su novia embarazada… hubiera sido muy feliz… mas no ocurrió porque abortó cuando le faltó a su promesa de fidelidad.

Intentaba contar cuántos años tendría aquella criatura de haber vivido. El destino cobró la venganza; su mujer no podía concebir por mucho que lo intentaran o fueran a tratamientos de fertilidad. Casi al borde de una desesperación y regresando su Fe a un Dios olvidado finalmente, nació su pequeño niño. Su orgullo total, JaeMin.

 

 

**.**

**\--Papá… ¿Me perdonas?**

 

Aquel susurro le desconectó del mundo de nudos mentales, y en un momento se giró a mirarlo.

 

**\--¿Por qué dices eso, Minnie?**

 

 **\--Por mi culpa te enojaste con los tíos… lo siento, no sabía que no les gustaba mi cuento.** –Sus grandes ojos oscuros se cubrían de lágrimas contenidas. Dolió hasta el alma verle así.

**\--No fue tu culpa.** **—** El recordar la escenita que armaron en la sala le regresó el coraje. Todo por el maldito cuento del que no tenía idea de qué trataba. **\-- Tu cuento…**

 

**\--Danna tiene dos papás y un gato. Ella es la nueva en el colegio y…**

 

Permitió que el resto del camino fuera contando su cuento. ¿Por qué de todos los cuentos, tuvo que gustarle ese? Iba a deshacerse de ese libro del demonio. Y pensar que estaba orgulloso de que su hijo comenzaba a leer por lo que creyó conveniente comprarle el libro cuando fueron a la plaza comercial.

 

.

 

_“El hijo de Seungri resultó ser un desviado.”_

 

.

 

De solo recordar la maldita palabra, desviado, le ardía el estómago y provocaba nauseas.

 

De ninguna manera, su hijo no era un desviado, el que le gustara ese cuento infantil no significaba que fuera “Eso”, además apenas tenía cinco años, a esa edad no se piensa en penes… es un niño inocente.

 

.

 

_“No seas irresponsable, tu hijo está aprendiendo malas mañas por tu culpa”_

_“Tienes que hacer algo al respecto”_

_“Con disciplina tu hijo volverá a ser normal”_

_“No quiero que mis hijos tengan contacto con el tuyo hasta que hayas hecho algo al respecto”_

_“Me sorprende que siendo tú, el gran Seungri tu único hijo haya salido mal”_

 

 

.

 

No quería continuar pensando, en verdad no estaba interesado en seguir escuchando sus frases maliciosas, y lo peor es que su niño escuchó cada palabra. Un mínimo de respeto debieron haber tenido hacia su hijo y hacia su persona, Jiyong estuvo apoyando a Bae en lugar de a él, que Daesung también lo criticara no le sorprendía mucho aunque eso no disminuía la decepción… y Seunghyun… entonces fue capaz de percatarse que el mayor no había estado presente en la pantomima, su hyung es gay, seguro que entendía de esas cosas. Seunghyun le podría confirmar que su hijo es solo un niño sano, no es gay como lo afirman los otros.

 

**.**

**\--Mi hijo no puede ser como “Esos”.** –Susurró para sí mismo desesperado por alejar el terror que estaba sintiendo de solo pensar en un mundo paralelo su único hijo fuera gay. No podría soportar la presión, las burlas siendo que en su pasado la imagen de hombre viril fue su prestigio.

 

Llegó a su lujosa residencia, cuando abrió la puerta trasera notó que el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Con sumo cuidado lo liberó de las correas, retiró el cuento de los brazos para llevarlo en vilo. El servicio le dio la bienvenida al que respondió de manera poco cortés debido a su estado, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo.

 

Pintada en paredes azules, lleno de estantes de juguetes, un escritorio miniatura en color claro cerca de una cama infantil con colchas rojas, era la estancia de envidia para los niños. Tenía un mini tobogán junto al estante de balones que lucía radiante.

 

Una vez que arropó a su vástago salió silenciosamente para preguntar por su esposa quien a esa hora de la tarde debía llegar para la comida. Regresó al vehículo en busca del libro que terminó arrojado al cesto de basura. No iba a permitir que en su casa hubiera cosas de ese tipo. Nadie volvería a tachar a su vástago con injurias, iba a eliminar cualquier indicio.

 

.

 

 **\--Llegaron temprano.** –Una espectacular mujer envuelta en un vestido marca chanel irrumpió el momento en que terminaba su crimen.

 

Al volverse, la mujer le dio un húmedo beso en los labios disminuyendo con esto el mal humor.

 

**\--Noticia de último momento, no va a ver ningún comeback.**

 

La mujer lo observó sorprendida por la noticia.

 

**\--¿Q-Qué…?**

**\--Todos tienen sus propios proyectos, además con la nueva apertura de la nueva Academia de Seungri en Tailandia debo estar al pendiente pues te recuerdo que uno de mis socios principales es Lil Kim que aunque sea mi amiga, su padre es un maldito tiburón.** –Decidió ocultar a su esposa lo ocurrido.

 

 **\--P-Pero contábamos con los ingresos de la gira…** -Parecía preocupada.-- **Se supone que enviaríamos a Minnie a un internado en Suiza este verano junto con los hijos de Lil Kim, además de la remodelación de la villa, el tratamiento de tu padre… y mi nueva línea de ropa.**

 

El mal humor envolvió a Seungri que gruñó. Prefería comer tierra a volver a ver a esos tres y rogarles trabajo.

 

**\--Bueno, tendremos que hacer unos sacrificios. En lugar de enviar a nuestro único hijo a Suiza, lo inscribiremos en un excelente colegio privado para extranjeros en Corea, Jonghun envió a su hija a uno. Suspenderemos la remodelación de la villa, aplazaremos el lanzamiento de tu línea de ropa, y por mi padre ya tengo pensado en algo. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.**

**\--Si me dejaras trabajar nuevamente.** –Conocía a su esposo, desde que le propuso matrimonio fue muy claro con el tipo de vida que esperaba llevar y durante todo ese tiempo le dio la vida de reina prometido cuando el costoso anillo era deslizado por su delgado dedo.

 

**\--De ninguna manera… tienes que esperar, será un poco difícil pero saldremos de ésta.**

**\--¿Estás seguro que no hay posibilidad alguna con Bigbang…? Quizás, si organizamos una cena e invitas a los chicos, a Yang-sshi, yo creo que…**

**\--No.**

 

La miró enojado, odiando su inocencia y obstinación.

 

**\--No va a haber ningún proyecto como Bigbang, ni con Yang-sshi… nunca más.**

 

Ingresó a su estudio, lugar sagrado de la casa donde nadie irrumpía. Necesitaba pensar las cosas. Sacó el móvil descubriendo los mensajes y llamadas, entre todos vio el de Seunghyun, decidió escucharlo…

 

.

 

_“No pasó nada. Solo que no podré hacer el proyecto de Comeback para Bigbang. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender que requieren disponibilidad de tiempo, lo siento.”_

 

.

 

Escribió una respuesta y envió para quitárselo de encima aunque algo en su mente le decía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara.

 

Se quedó perdido revisando sus pendientes, las cuentas eran un problema grande… lo mejor sería asociarse para recibir dinero, eso o cerrar algunos de sus negocios. Le había dado AND.Here a Hanna para su manutención, era patrocinador de tres grupos idols, sus agencias estaban en proceso de mejoramiento de infraestructura y las ganancias no habían sido realmente altas ese año. Tendría que vender alguna de sus casas, un par de autos y quién sabe qué más para solventar un poco la apenas notable crisis económica, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, no querría volver a ver a esos tipos que una vez llamó amigos.

 

Escribió un oficio que mandaría por medio de su abogado a Yang, que estaba ajeno del escándalo porque estuvo en una importante reunión con Lee Hi, quién planeaba retirarse de los medios después del gran acoso que recibió cuando se hizo pública su relación con Bobby de IKON.

 

La noche le atrapó, no tenía ánimos de ver el rostro interrogante de su esposa, pensó seriamente en pasar la velada entera, atrincherado en el estudio, cuando la voz de su despampanante mujer rompió con su plan mental.

 

.

 

 **\--Seung-ah… tienes visita.** –Reveló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 

 **\--No puedo atender a nadie. Estoy a punto de una llamada internacional a América.** –Mintió.

 

**\--Querido, es uno de tus amigos…**

 

Dudaba realmente sobre la identidad de la persona que había llegado a casa. Rezando que no fuera Jiyong, porque seguro y no se contenía para partirle la cara como deseó hacerlo en aquella sala pero que no hizo porque su hijo estaba ahí.

 

**\--Dile que no puedo, en verdad estoy muy ocupado.**

**\--Hey, joven maestro… dame unos minutos.** **—** La ronca voz de Seunghyun provocó que casi gruñera frustrado, ¿Por qué tenían que joderlo más? ¿A qué vendría Seung, a burlarse?

 

Frotó el rostro completamente estresado, sabiendo que no tenía más opción tuvo que dejar su cómoda silla de piel para dejar entrar al Seung mayor.

 

**\--Hyung, en verdad…**

**\--Querido, no desprecies a Seung-sshi, trajo un regalo a Jaemin y una botella de vino.** –Intervino su esposa que parecía alegre con la visita.

 

 **\--Sí, no seas malo con tu hyung…** -Se burló el mayor, amigablemente.

 

Suspiró antes de dejarlo pasar a la estancia.

 

 **\--Pediré que les lleven copas y acompañante.** –Con la sonrisa encantadora de una perfecta modelo, la mujer se marchó.

 

Choi dejó la botella sobre el escritorio, se acomodó en una de las sillas sin decir nada, Seungri tomó su lugar de minutos atrás pero no dijo nada hasta que la empleada de servicio dejó la bandeja con la cristalería y los aperitivos.

 

 **\--Hiciste bien en marcharte.** –Seung comenzó al notar que el otro no planeaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido.-- **Y entiendo la indignación.**

**\--Lo que más me dolió fue el hecho de que mis hyungs, a los que creí MIS amigos, fueran capaces de hacer algo así.** –Reveló.-- **No lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué atacaron a mi hijo?**

 

 **\--Es lo mismo que les pregunté.** –Comentó vertiendo el rojizo líquido en una copa repitiendo el proceso en la otra.- **Sus repuestas fueron estupideces.**

 

 **\--Mi hijo no es gay.** –Afirmó de manera fiera.-- **De ningún modo lo es.**

 

 **\--Es solo un niño. Es muy probable que no lo sea.** –Intentó reanimar.

 

 **\--Precisamente pensé eso.** –Suspiró dando un trago a la bebida.-- **Sin embargo lo tendré más vigilado. No dejaré que otra vez mi hijo sea señalado.**

 

 **\--Seungri…** -Dio un corto trago después de nombrarlo y las miradas se cruzaron.-- **¿Piensas igual que Bae?**

 

Un momento de silencio incómodo.

 

 **\--La vez que utilicé “marica”, recibí un puñetazo por parte de Kim Jonghyun y me corrigió sobre el empleo de términos. Yo era peor que Dong, pero con el tiempo me fui educando, o algo así. Aprendí a tratar con personas de diversas preferencias sexuales, pero una cosa es tener a un amigo con esa preferencia, y otra muy distinta que tu hijo sea gay**.

 

Seunghyun pensó que igualmente iba a decepcionarse, porque Seungri siempre estuvo orgulloso de su fama como macho viril y era obvio que una ofensa como sugerir que su hijo varón sea homosexual no le iba a caer en gracia.

 

**\--El hecho de que sea gay, no debería cambiar la forma de mirar a tu hijo, el amor no debe ser condicionado. Seguirá siendo tu hijo así sea heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, transexual, estafador, sacerdote, asesino, presidente… la única verdad es que lleva tu sangre, tus genes… es una parte de ti que nació de una pequeña célula.**

**\--Pero es a ti a quien llegan los insultos, los acosos, los señalamientos, las burlas, las amenazas. Los rumores de que fracasaste como padre, imagínate, mi único hijo, varón… gay.**

 

**\--¿Desde cuándo te importa la opinión de las personas? Tú no eras así.**

**\--¡Es mi hijo! Van a hablar de mí…**

**\--¿Y el cariño con el que lo esperabas tanto? ¿Y los momentos que viviste? ¿No valen?**

**\--¡¿Y por qué estamos hablando como si de verdad Jaemin fuera como “Esos”?! Mi Hijo No es gay, y no lo será nunca. Yo lo guiaré.**

Se puso en defensiva al sentirse atacado con las respuestas del mayor, porque en el fondo sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, se resistía, él no tendría un vástago homosexual.

 

**\--Es solo una suposición, Seungri, no tienes que alterarte.**

**\--YA ESTOY HARTO DE SER EL MALDITO BUFÓN DEL GRUPO.** –Explotó con toda la frustración contenida.-- ¡ **Tú qué vas a saber de cómo me siento si no eres padre y nunca lo serás. Solo el encargado de tu sobrino!**

 

Cuando vio la mirada ensombrecida del mayor, comprendió que había dicho algo realmente cruel.

 

**\--No… yo… Hyung…**

**\--Eres igual a Youngbae.** –Se levantó del lugar.

 

**\--Hyung, tu sabes que…**

**\--Siempre te admiré por tu valentía.** –Se encaminó a la puerta.-- **El Seunghyun que conocía nunca se hubiera acobardado.**

**\--Hyung…**

**\--Fue un golpe bajo, pero también sé jugar.** –Dio media vuelta.-- **Ahora soy tutor de Yeonjun. Te demostraré que una pareja gay, puede cuidar perfectamente a un niño y que las palabrerías son mitos sin razón. ¿Y sabes cómo lo sabrás? Mi sobrino, a pesar de haber quedado huérfano, será feliz y crecerá como cualquier otro niño. Yo dudo que Jaemin sea feliz, con un padre que vive con miedo, será un pequeño temeroso al que muchas personas harán daño, o peor… será infeliz. Deseo de corazón que Jaemin no sea gay, porque sé que sufrirá terriblemente.**

**\--Lo siento, no fue mi intención…**

 

**\--Esas fueron las palabras que dijeron los tres cuando les pregunté la razón de sus acciones. Nunca es intención de nadie.**

**\--Hyung, no te vayas…**

**\--No te preocupes, Seungri… tenías mucha razón. –** Dejó la silla apresuradamente.-- **A la mierda con Bigbang. Buenas noches y hasta nunca.**

.

 

La puerta fue cerrada cuidadosamente, el otro quedó atónito de lo que había hecho, descargarse sobre su hyung, el único que no le atacó.

 

Había sido un maldito bastardo. La muerte de la hermana de Seung y esposo fue un dolor desgarrador para el mayor, además un niño que había quedado huérfano. ¿Qué derecho tenía ahora de sentirse herido? Su actuar no era tan diferente a la Youngbae; era un cobarde, un maldito miedoso y prejuicioso.

 

**.**

**\--Seung, vi a tu amigo irse algo molesto…** -Su esposa tímidamente ingresó después de tocar la puerta débilmente.-- **¿Qué pasó, cariño?**

 

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien de su confianza, necesitaba analizar las cosas, ¿Ese era el fin de su amistad? ¿Era la ruptura definitiva de Bigbang?

 

**\--Siéntate… hay algo de lo que tengo que conversar contigo y ayúdame, porque no quiero seguir cometiendo más errores.**

 

Preocupada por la seriedad en que su esposo le habló, tomó asiento, sin saber que lo que estaba por narrarle, iba a cambiar radicalmente su forma ver a esos hombres que conoció como amigos de Seungri, e inclusive a su propio hijo.

 

.

.

.

Continuará.


	3. RUPTURA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA!
> 
> Reciban mi escarcha de amortz DaeRi  
> *3*

**3-RUPTURA**

 

 

Jiyong veía a su hija jugar, era una preciosa criatura de piel de porcelana, cabello oscuro y lacio, mejillas sonrojadas y labios cereza… una belleza que todos halagaban.

 

La miraba pero realmente no ponía atención a lo que hacía. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando había cometido un error su consciencia lo torturaba hasta doblegarlo, había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente, mas, ninguno de los Seunghyuns parecían tener la intención de dar señales, en hacer alguna llamada ni contactar a los chicos. En su interior latía un fuerte presentimiento, si no hacían algo, casi quince años de amistad y hermandad serían tirados a la basura, más que el comeback de Bigbang, lo que le estresaba era el hecho de que la confianza junto al lazo de fraternidad quedara roto. Ellos no podían terminar así, y él, como aún líder del grupo tenía que mover las piezas para detener la ruptura.

 

Se levantó con la mente clara, así que sacó el móvil y fue a la terraza de su casa para conversar con mayor privacidad. El tratar de unir las piezas no le resultaría fácil pero ya era momento de hacer algo. Suficiente con la tortura mental.

 

.

 

 _\--Hey, bro…_ -La voz de Youngbae respondió casi al instante de marcar el número.

 

 **\--Tienes que disculparte**. –Soltó sin más.

 

 _\--Así que todavía no se han comunicado._ –Evadió la orden.

 

**\--Bae, somos amigos desde hace casi dos décadas. Las cosas no pueden terminar de esta manera.**

 

_\--Sí, hemos sido casi hermanos, pero por eso mismo tenemos que ser honestos entre nosotros. Yo no quiero que mis hijos estén cerca de ese niño._

 

**\--Se llama Jaemin, Bae. ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?**

 

_\--Éste siempre he sido yo. No sé de qué se sorprenden._

 

**\--¿Y entonces qué ha sido todo se teatro con Seunghyun?**

 

_\--A él lo aprecio porque ha sido mi hyung… y porque es el que menos tiempo pasa cerca de nuestros hijos. Es cierto que ha quedado como tutor legal de su sobrino debido a la trágica muerte de su hermana, pero también confío en él porque es educado. Lo de Seungri es injustificable, no le pone ni la mínima atención a su hijo. ¿Sabes lo qué me dijo Hyerin? Jaemin ya les había leído sobre el libro a ella y a Youngkyu. Ha mal influenciado a Youngkyu; no había querido decirme sobre ello. Les he prohibido su amistad. Me preocupa, mi hijo ya que es muy cercano al hijo de Seungri, lo quiere como el hermanito que no pude darle antes, estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo. Va a resentir la separación pero mientras Seungri no haga algo al respecto me temo que no puedo hacer nada._

 

**\--Bae, ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Son solo niños y no estás completamente seguro. Seunghyun tiene razón, es solo un cuento.**

 

_\--Ji, tienes a Sunyoon, y Taeyong es un bebé aún. Pero cuando crezcan entenderás mi preocupación. Me importa muy poco si estoy siendo paranoico, más vale prevenir que lamentar. No quiero que Jaemin esté cerca de mis hijos, no voy a disculparme por decir la verdad._

 

**\--¿Aunque con eso, Bigbang se separe?**

 

_\--No me condiciones, Ji... no lo pienso hacer, antes renuncio al grupo. Por dinero no voy a cambiar mis convicciones._

 

**\--Piensa las cosas, Bae… porque cuando le estás dando la espalda al grupo y botando la amistad de años… me estás dando la espalda a mí también.**

 

_\--Tú no eres mi amigo. Eres mi hermano y sé que no nos separaremos._

 

**\--Analiza la situación, Bae… te quiero, pero a los otros también.**

 

_\--No te preocupes, Yongie… aunque esté distanciado de los demás, seguirás siendo mi hermano._

 

.

 

La llamada fue cortada desde el otro lado de la línea dejando un sabor amargo en Kwon que se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Conocía a Bae lo suficiente como para saber que su necedad y su paranoia iban a hacer imposible una reconciliación.

 

No podía obligar a su casi hermano, si no tenía la iniciativa porque creía que sus convicciones eran violentadas, debía respetarlo… y eso lo llevaba a él ¿Qué era lo que pensaba y creía el gran GDragon?

 

Regresó a la comodidad de su casa, la institutriz de Sunyoon había llegado ya que se dirigían a la sala de estar para comenzar las clases de etiqueta. Tendría apenas unos ocho años, pero su princesa debía estar educada bajo los protocolos de una elegante mujer coreana. Mezclaba su educación, raíces asiáticas con convicciones occidentales. Le enseñaba a ser dulce y flexible, pero no sumisa. A ser una hermosa dama, no una muñeca.

 

Con sumo cuidado salió, sin interrumpir las clases. Su esposa, le acompañó hasta la puerta donde con una sonrisa le despidió. Aun recordaba cómo antes de anunciar la fecha de su boda, su mujer había quedado embarazada provocando un revuelo la noticia filtrada. Su madre casi lo mata por no haber sido cuidadoso, su padre le felicitó… y los chicos siempre lo apoyaron.

 

Durante el camino hizo una parada a una repostería de alta categoría, para llevar un pastel y un vino. Se dirigió a la zona más costosa de Seúl, la zona más exclusiva. Las villas que pasaba pertenecían a lo mejor de la sociedad surcoreana, el lugar donde obviamente, Choi Seunghyun residiría. Un lugar de la fama y prestigio, sin embargo el actor habría elegido aquel complejo debido a la fuerte seguridad.

 

Aparcó en el área de visitas y descendió. Se sentía nervioso, no tenía ningún discurso en la mente así que solo estaba ahí para tratar de hacer las paces con los demás, pero antes de ir con Seungri necesitaba ir con Seunghyun. Caminó por la perfectamente podada entrada y al llegar al portal, presionó el botón del interlocutor.

 

.

 

**\--Buenas tardes, soy Jiyong y busco a Seunghyun.**

 

 _\--Oh, Jiyong… espera, enseguida te abro._ –Esa conocida voz que no le pertenecía a su amigo le recibió.

 

Mientras intentaba improvisar un discurso, notó que las rejas eléctricas se desplazaron para dejarle el paso libre hacía la residencia, inhaló profundamente antes de avanzar pasando por el patio de pasto siempre verde mientras se desplazaba, apenas pensaba en tocar nuevamente cuando la puerta fue abierta por una mujer del servicio que le ofreció una reverencia de noventa grados.

 

 **\--Por favor, pase al comedor, ahí lo atenderán.** –Repuso la postura y aunque se ofreció a llevar los paquetes que llevaba en mano, se negó.

 

El piso tapizado en mármol italiano, la decoración pretenciosa, el aroma a lavanda, Ji no podía dejar de sorprenderse de las remodelaciones a la villa de Seung. Ésta vez sentía que entraba a un palacio europeo o algo así, seguramente el mayor se encontraba influenciado en las corrientes artísticas de Francia.

 

 **\--Buenas tardes, Jiyong-ah… realmente no esperaba tu visita.** –La persona que lo recibió era un hombre hermoso que a pesar de vestir elegante, el mandil de cocina en lugar de hacerlo ver fuera de lugar no opacaba su estilo, pues el accesorio más impresionante que llevaba era su belleza que no se veía afectada por el tiempo.

 

**\--Hyung, lamento no haber avisado antes. Quise dar una sorpresa.**

**\--A Seunghyun le hará bien.** –Sonrió, ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser terriblemente sexy incluso con una simple sonrisa? Le vio desaparecer por una puerta que conectaba con la cocina.-- **Oh, por favor toma asiento, lamento no recibirte como mereces, estoy terminando de hacer la comida, ¿Te quedas a comer, cierto?**

 

Kwon se sentía hechizado con ese hombre, anteriormente cuando era invitado a comer, un “no” era motivo suficiente para provocar una extraña ira en ese hermoso hombre de mirada felina y sexy sonrisa, así que con el tiempo aprendió que la pregunta solo era mera cortesía porque en realidad era una orden.

 

**\--Por supuesto, hyung… traje el postre y una botella de vino dulce.**

**\--¡Genial!** –Seductora, ronca y melodiosa así era su voz, no por nada en sus tiempos era una de las voces más halagadas del medio porque aunque muy pocos supieran de su relación, la pareja de Choi es un impresionante cantante.-- **Seung-ah fue a recoger a Yeonjun de su clase de natación, no demorarán en llegar.**

**\--Está bien, hyung…**

**\--Deja de decirme hyung, me siento un anciano con eso, ya sabes cómo llamarme.** –El hombre regresó sin mandil, mostrando su estilizada figura y tomó asiento a un lado, la mujer del servicio llevó un poco de té y galletas.

 

 **\--Lo siento, la costumbre.** –No era el único que pasaba por lo mismo, sentirse intimidado por la perfección de la pareja de Seunghyun, resultaba normal concluir que se hubieran elegido como amantes fieles, porque Choi es un admirador de la belleza y ese hombre que le sirve gentilmente té, es sin duda la belleza hecha humano.

 

 **\--Vamos desapareciendo esa costumbre vieja. Como sea, me da gusto que nos visites.** –Deslizó una taza humeante y un platito con galletas.

 

**\--Mhmm, el pastel y el vino necesitan refrigeración.**

**\--Tienes razón.** –Se levantó con cierta gracia, tomó los paquetes y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.-- **Muchas gracias. Tomaremos esto al final de la comida.**

 

Volvió para sentarse, Ji bebió el té para bajarse los nervios.

 

 **\--¿Puedo ser indiscreto?** –El hermoso hombre mordió uno de sus perfectos labios en señal de timidez.-- **¿Sucedió algo malo entre ustedes? Seung ha estado pensativo y no quise preguntarle. Lleva días que está incómodo y se encierra en la habitación que usa de taller, me preocupa.**

 

Al escuchar eso, Ji sintió un nudo en el estómago, bajó la mirada.

 

 **\--Eso significa que vienes a arreglar el asunto.** –El mayor dio por entendido su reacción.-- **No importa que tan grave sea, sé que lo arreglarán, son amigos de hace mucho tiempo. Necesitan hablarlo.**

 

El optimismo de esa persona era casi inocente, en el fondo también compartía ese deseo, no quería que se dividieran y mucho menos que hubieran rencores.

 

**\--Gracias, yo también espero eso.**

 

El sonido metálico interrumpió el ambiente.

 

 **\--Oh, parece que ya llegó, verás que tu visita le pondrá contento.** –El hombre se puso de pie.-- **Tú espera aquí, que sea una sorpresa.**

 

Pasaron minutos en soledad en ese majestuoso comedor, seguía estando ansioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir, era la primera vez en muchos años que se peleaban seriamente. Entonces, reparó en algo…

 

La vida de Seunghyun había cambiado, desde que llegó su sobrino, él y su pareja habían tenido que adaptarse a la nueva vida. El pequeño Yeonjun era consciente de su pérdida, así que al inicio fue muy difícil comprender su nueva familia, el dulce niño ahora era un adolescente un poco problemático que no sabía cómo canalizar sus emociones.

 

 

 **\--Jiyong…** -La voz de Seunghyun atrajo su atención, cuando ambos se miraron se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Se veía ligeramente sorprendido pero no parecía molesto de algún modo.

 

**\--Hola, lamento no haber avisado…**

**\--Descuida…**

**\--Oh, bueno… primero comamos y después resolverán sus asuntos pendientes**. –El hermoso hombre de cabellos ébano agregó antes de que el momento de silencio tenso reapareciera.

 

La mesa fue puesta en cuestión de tiempo, comenzaron a degustar la deliciosa comida después de que bajara el adolescente que había heredado los rasgos característicos de los Choi; la mirada profunda, los labios perfilados y la envidiable belleza. Tenía el cabello corto como cualquier escolar, pero se notaba cierta rebeldía en la forma de vestir, el negro con el rojo invitaban a la anarquía y aun así, en todo eso se podía ver un estilo elegante propio de la aristocracia.

 

El ambiente fue amenizado por la pareja de su hyung, Yeonjun había dejado de ser el niño travieso para volverse un joven silencioso y frío pero que no podía ser grosero con quienes forman parte ahora de su familia. El propio niño, que fue reconocido en el hospital por Seunghyun se había arrojado a los brazos de su tío para no soltarse, llorando libremente. Había presenciado el accidente automovilístico con sus padres y él fue el único sobreviviente. Quiso irse con su tío antes que sus demás familiares.

 

**\--Quiero ir a tu competencia.**

**\--No creo que sea conveniente…**

**\--No te preocupes por mí… me parece que el hijo de Yoochun estará también participando. Nadie sospechará. Además, lo importante es que Yeonjun esté acompañado, tú no podrás por tus compromisos con esa película.**

**\--Yeon puede entender la situación…**

 

**\--Es cierto, no quiero ser una molestia.**

**\--Molestia me van a provocar al negarme ir.**

 

Jiyong solo contemplaba una escena típica. Choi no quería que se supiera aun sobre su pareja que también era una imagen pública, se empeñaba en mantener al margen toda sospecha, hasta que el otro se salía con la suya.

 

 

**\--Aish, has lo que quieras Jaejoong.**

 

Suspiró derrotado a lo que el aludido sonrió triunfante.

 

 **\--Ya no te enojes Hyunnie… vas a arrugarte.** –Negó divertido del semblante hastiado. Tomó un poco de carne en los palillos de plata y lo ofreció al otro.-- **Estaré bien, tonto.**

 

 **\--Hay visitas…** -Siseó avergonzado el más joven de la estancia.

 

 **\--Jiyong es de confianza.** –Repuso Kim.

 

Algo parecido al alivio invadió su cuerpo al ver sonreír a Seunghyun, la tensión que flotaba estaba diluyéndose.

 

 **\--Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Taeyong?** –El níveo hombre que alimentaba a Seunghyun se interesó en la vida familiar.

**\--Está grande, ya le han salido todos los dientes.**

 

 **\--Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vinieron de visita a casa.** –Hizo un puchero Kim **.-- Deberías traer el próximo fin de semana a tu familia, haremos una parrillada para celebrar la victoria de Yeonjun.**

**\--Todavía no sé si voy a ganar.**

**\--No creo que te apoden “Poseidón” por nada, Jun. Eres el Dios en el agua. Ganarás… puedes tomarlo como una motivación. Tienes que ganar porque ya invité a varias personas a la fiesta.** –Explicó al joven que fruncía los labios de la misma manera que Seunghyun. El adulto se volvió al productor.-- **Entonces, ¿Qué dices?**

 

**\--Bueno…**

 

Realmente no estaba seguro de que se pudiera salvar la amistad. Aunque moría porque todo ese lío se arreglara, lo cierto era que sabía cuan sensible era el actor en temas como lo es la discriminación.

 

**\--Ven a casa Yongie.**

 

La voz pacifica de su hyung le sorprendió alimentando la esperanza de una reconciliación, puesto en lugar de quedarse callado para dejarle todo el asunto en sus manos, Seung se lo pidió. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, como quien tiene la dulce emoción de ser recibido con agrado a un hogar.

 

**\--Gracias, le diré a mi esposa. Nosotros traeremos algo.**

**\--Descuida, tengo todo planeado.** –Jaejoong sonrió.-- **No olvides invitar a los chicos, claro si ellos pueden pero sería bueno.**

 

Asintió por cortesía viendo como el semblante de Choi decaía. El banquete llegó a su fin, sin que los viejos amigos tomaran el postre, salieron a la terraza aprovechando que era un día soleado y Jae les dejó el vino con una rebanada de pastel.

 

 

**\--Seung, yo…**

**\--No esperaba verte...** –Soltó el otro con los ojos enfocados en el atardecer. El semblante de una sabia persona, que intimidaba.

 

**\--Perdónanos... Nunca fue nuestra intención de lastimarte. Actuamos de manera vil, entiendo que unas simples palabras no bastan para reparar el daño, pero en verdad estamos avergonzados.**

**\--Jiyong, no soy Yang para que tengas que usar el plural… Ji, solo estás tú. Habla solo por ti, así como lo dejó en claro Bae.**

**\--Estoy seguro que los demás…**

 

 **\--Si en verdad quisieran disculparse, en este momento estarían aquí. ¿No lo crees?** –Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron. Libre de todo orgullo, con el coraje completamente amansado, Choi dejó ver al otro un agotamiento mental y una profunda tristeza.

 

**\--Lo siento, de verdad. Yo debí poner un alto a las palabras groseras de mi mejor amigo y no lo hice. Debí detener la saña contra Seungri… ha sido mi culpa.**

 

El mayor se dedicó a mirarle.

 

 **\--Te fallé como amigo y como persona. Es solo que…** -El escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido le produjo una terrible sensación de asfixia.-- **…Soy una asquerosa persona.**

 

Seung desvió la mirada nuevamente contemplando los suaves rayos del sol y el crepúsculo que se avecinaba.

 

 **\--¡Demonios, Seunghyun! Dime algo que estoy realmente estresado. Grítame, maldíceme, no sé… córreme de tu casa, pero… dime algo.** –La desesperación le ganó.

 

Volvió a mirarle con esos ojos profundos que parecen atravesar todo para analizar el alma de las personas. Esa era una cualidad de Seunghyun, parecía poder ver el corazón de las personas y quizás se debía a su interpretación del arte, que es un reflejo de las emociones humanas.

 

**\--Seung…**

**\--A mí no es quien debes pedir disculpas.** –Finalmente habló mortalmente serio, mas, pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo y frunció el ceño de niño indignado.-- **No, espera, sí me las deben porque fui quien terminó sufriendo la ira de un panda sobreprotector. Deberías besar el suelo donde piso.**

 

 **\--¿Q-Qué…? Espera ¿Buscaste a Seungri el mismo día?** –Quedó sorprendido **.-- Seung… sabes bien que no debes buscarlo cuando acaba de salir de una pelea, sabes que tiene una lengua muy suelta…**

**\--Se me olvidó…** -Bufó un poco apenado al reparar a lo dicho.- **y bueno, terminó diciendo… lo envié al infierno.**

**\--En parte siento que esto es culpa mía.** –Enterarse de una segunda ronda de peleas verbales acentuó la culpabilidad.

**\--Al menos él tiene intenciones disculparse, satura mi bandeja con mensajes.** –Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.- **Lo torturaré más.**

**\--Seung…**

 

 **\--A todo esto ¿Qué pasa con el culpable?** –Mostró una curiosidad en la que brillaba una esperanza que dio pena romper.

 

**\--Conoces a Bae, no va a hacerlo.**

**\--Más idiota no puede ser.** –Resignación penosa, eso pudo distinguir en la frase de Choi.

**\--Lo sé…**

 

 **\--No creo que el panda lo quiera ver en algún tiempo.** –Poner en duda aquella afirmación sería un sacrilegio a la lógica.

**\--¿Y qué hay sobre Daesung?**

**\--Su esposa ingresó al hospital ayer…** -Dijo con el semblante serio.-- **…volvió a abortar…**

**\--Tengo que ir a verlo.** -¡Apenas se enteraba de la tragedia a Daesung! Todo parecía haber ido de mal a peor desde que riñeran.

**\--Tenemos que ir. Está pasando por momentos difíciles.**

**\--¿Por qué no arrendan un vientre?** –No era un secreto para ellos la actitud poco responsable de la esposa de su amigo. Estaba destrozando a Dae con sus necedades y de paso, ponía en riesgo su propia vida.

**\--Ya sabes cómo es Sora, está empeñada en engendrar o no quiere hijos.**

**\--Lo siento por él, ha tenido mucha paciencia. ¿Cuántos van? ¿Tres bebés?** –No era la primera vez que debían correr a un hospital para apoyar moralmente a Dae, a pesar de que este no se los pidiera, con el tiempo habían caído en la cuenta de que ese “maknae” poseía una terquedad en hacerse el fuerte y negarse a la ayuda.

**\--Él está más preocupado por su salud que por tener un hijo.**

**\--No es para menos.**

 

El mayor entregó una copa al productor quien la aceptó, ambos dieron un generoso trago.

 

**\--Deberíamos comer el postre… Jae podría enfadarse por desperdiciar la comida.**

**\--Lo sé.** –Tomaron asiento y poco a poco, casi sin ganas fueron degustando el postre.-- **¿Eres feliz, Seung?**

 

No necesitó que le respondiera porque la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios fue suficiente para él.

 

**\--Yeonjun está aceptando a Jaejoong. Creo que lo comienza a querer y eso me hace feliz. Mi madre está contenta con eso.**

**\--¿Cómo está tu ella?**

 

**\--Bien, un poco delicada de salud pero es toda una luchadora. No se rendirá. Jae dice que sería bueno que se mudara con nosotros, yo pienso que sería lo mejor.**

**\--Parece ser que Kim Jaejoong resultó todo lo que necesitabas. Me siento feliz por ti.**

**\--Tú siempre serás mi amor platónico, Ji.** –Jugó el otro.-- **Recuerda que el “GTOP is Real”.**

**\--Calla, ¿Quieres morir a manos de Jae?**

**\--Oh, “Jae”… ya tenemos confianza. No sé si preocuparme por eso.**

 

 **\--Sí, hyung… te lo voy a quitar.** –Bromeó, recordando que en el pasado cuando solo se especulaba, Seunghyun parecía un fanboy frente al ex vocalista de JYJ. Incapaz de dar el paso para dejar de ser “un amigo más”, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de animarse a una cita, pero desde esa cita fue que la relación brotó como una pequeña flor.

 

**\--Ya veremos.**

 

Carcajearon un poco pero en la mente de Jiyong el asunto no estaba claro, y en el fondo aunque no apetecía romper la burbuja, necesitaba aclarar los términos en que estaba su relación. ¿Existía esperanza o debía lamentarse?

 

**\--Hyung… ¿Me perdonas por ser un cobarde y un mal amigo?**

 

Seunghyun retomó el semblante frío, la sonrisa se borró para mirarle con ojos fijos.

 

**\--Eres un cobarde vil, no tanto como tu mejor amigo pero lo eres. Y un pésimo amigo… Kwon Jiyong, soy gay, te he dejado entrar en mi vida privada porque te he considerado una persona de alta confianza.**

**\--Lo sé y por esto me siento como una mierda.** -Severo, cortante y contundente, ese fue el tono de la ronca voz que le regañó.

 

 **\--He tenido suficiente con los prejuiciosos, como para ahora tener que lidiar con falsos amigos, creí que esa etapa ya la había superado.** -La mirada se afiló escrutando a su viejo amigo.-- **No voy a tolerar otro insulto más. Tengo derecho a exigir un trato justo, y desde este momento te lo digo, el ser mi amigo representa tener “bolas”.**

**\--Entiendo…**

**\--Enviarlos al puto demonio como realmente deseo hacerlo, sería comportarme como ustedes.** -Siseó, no era una advertencia, era una clara promesa.-- **Sin embargo, somos humanos y nos equivocamos. Kwon Jiyong, te doy una última y segunda oportunidad. Sabes bien que no soy de los que perdona fácilmente… no lo arruines. Ya no eres un crío.**

 

Sonrió comprendiendo claramente, atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía aliviado. La esperanza seguía viva.

 

 **\--Bien, los otros tres se ganarán mi indulgencia cuando la rueguen.** -Sonrió petulante.-- **Haré a un lado nuestras diferencias con Daesung porque está pasando una situación seria, no obstante no significa que está perdonado. Así que terminemos el postre mientras envías un mensaje al resto y vayamos al hospital donde está hospitalizada la esposa de Dae.**

**\--Sí.**

 

Mientras el mayor comía como un niño el dulce y bebía su copa, el otro deslizó rápidamente sus dígitos para escribir un mensaje cuyo destinatario era: Dong Youngbae y Lee Seunghyun.

 

 

_“La esposa de Daesung ingresó al hospital ayer, es otro aborto. Hagamos a un lado nuestras diferencias y brindemos el apoyo a Dae que está viviendo un momento difícil. Los cinco tenemos una obligación moral al menos por el respeto de un colega con el que convivimos más de quince años. La dirección es…”_

 

 

No recibió una respuesta, el usuario de maknae aparecía como desconectado y Bae dejó en visto.

 

Cuando ingresaron a la casa se despidieron y Ji se adelantó en lo que Choi se explicaba de manera breve a su pareja su salida repentina.

 

Estaba poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad cuando su móvil sonó, en la pantalla el contacto “Seungri Panda” resplandecía.

 

**_\--¿Dónde rayos están? Me enteré sobre lo sucedido a Sora, estoy esperando desde anoche que llegaran y nada. El problema es conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? Daesung está muy mal, ella está en terapia intensiva. No puedo hacerme cargo de todo. No sean unos malditos._ **

 

No importó la voz rabiosa, ni las palabras nada gentiles que le dirigió una vez que aceptó la llamada, porque para él, lo más importante fue saber por el propio Seungri, quien debería estar fuertemente enojado, estuviera apoyando a Daesung.

 

**\--Seung y yo, vamos para allá. No seas insolente, Seungri. Deberías revisar el maldito chat grupal… acabo de enviar un mensaje.**

 

**_\--Bueno, pero apresúrense. Van a operar a Sora otra vez y aunque Daesung no parece importarle su presencia, sé que los necesita._ **

**\--Ya vamos.**

 

Un suspiró agotado fue lo que ocurrió a continuación pero después el contacto terminó.

 

No todo estaba perdido, quizás, aunque existan trozos rasgados, su lazo fraternal aun resistía a una ruptura.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ   


End file.
